I'm Just too Busy
by jazz1999
Summary: Tails has been spending time with friends and neglecting Sonic. Can the two rekindle their friendship before its too late?


**I'm just too busy**

"I told you Sonic, I've just been busy. I haven't been avoiding you, I swear!"

"Sure you haven't Tails. We live together and I rarely see you anymore. You go out at all hours doing god knows what, and you never tell me what you are doing. It isn't like we live in a safe place. God knows what could happen to you out there."

"I think you are just upset that I am spending time with my friends. With all of our battles, I don't have a lot of time for them. So I do what I have to do."

I really didn't know what to say to that. True, we did spend a lot of time together battling, but it wasn't fun…not like when we'd go fishing, or just go running together. I missed that so much.

"Its not that Tails, I am very happy to see that you have fleshed out and made new friends. You needed to meet people your age. Its just I don't think our battles with Robotnik really count as quality time together."

"But that is what I spend almost all of my time doing. Sonic, I'd hope you'd understand that just because I am your brother doesn't mean we have to spend every minute together."

That hurt me in more ways than he ever could know. Sure, I had my own friends too: Knuckles, Sally, Antoine…the list goes on. But none of them compare to Tails. Without him in my life there really is no reason for me to fight.

I dropped my head in sadness. "Bro, just give me a little time. I just would like to run with someone that can almost keep up with me."

I watched as Tails clinched his fists. "Sonic! Dear god we spend hours together every day! Give me some space bro! I love you and all, but jeeze….I want to be with people my own age. Can't you understand that?"

I looked at Tails for a moment and turned and ran. What in the world is wrong with me…I should be happy for him. Why am I not?"

Tails screamed. "Fine! Act like a two year old Sonic, see if I care."

I turned and saw Tails go with his friends into his workshop. He never lets me go in there anymore. Why is it he likes them so much, yet someone who has done so much for him, gets no respect?

It wasn't long before I had ran into Robotropolis. I just wanted to bust up some robots and clear my head. It wasn't long before I had dusted ten or so bots and began to feel much better. I was just about to go home when something happened that I didn't expect.

I felt a prick in my shoulder. I turned and saw a dart. I tried to pull it out but everything went black.

***Knothole (Tails P.O.V)**

"Guys do you think Sonic will like it?" I said wiping sweat from my face.

"You mean the new Biplane? Yeah Tails, he is going to go nuts over it!" Will said smiling at me.

"He seemed so down when Robotnik blew up the first one last year. He loved flying on that old plane; probably just as much as I liked flying it." I stood looking at the plane in silence for several minutes. It wasn't until Jake, another fox friend of mine started waving his hand in front of my face did I snap out of my day dream.

"Tails? Yo? Tails!" Jake yelled to me.

"Huh…oh…sorry guys, I was just daydreaming I guess."

"You really miss having fun with Sonic don't you?" Will said as he got comfortable on the couch.

Will was right. As much fun as I had with the guys, it just wasn't like the fun I had with my big brother. As much as I would never admit it to Sonic, he truly was the only person that I truly cared about when it came down to it.

"Yeah I really do miss being his best friend along with his brother. We fought again today. I felt so bad for yelling at him. Must be that teen angst coming out again."

Will jumped up. "Come on Tails! Let's go get Sonic!"

I never did understand that wolf, he was always so hyper. I smiled at Jake and we both walked out the door. I really hope Sonic likes his birthday present.

***Robotnik's lair (Sonic's P.O.V.)**

"Where am I?" I said out loud, even though I had no idea if anyone was around. I felt very sick to my stomach. Something was wrong and I knew it.

"Ahh Sonic, glad to see you have finally woken up. Sorry if my drugs messed you up to bad. Nah who am I kidding, I was hoping they'd mess you up worse!"

"Wahh? Robotnik? What in the world? How did I get here?" I tried to run, but I was shackled to the wall. Every time I struggled against the shackles my body would burn. The pain was almost too much to bear.

"Now now my dear Hedgehog, don't try and escape. After all, I have plans for you. Great plans."

"I've told you thousands of times RoBUTTnik that I will not join you and you will never make me! I'd rather die first."

Robotnik laughed at me. "Oh trust me, there are many days I'd rather see you dead. But, I have decided to make you into something worthwhile for me. I'm sure you notice something boiling inside of you. Causing you great pain."

He was right. Something inside me was burning. Making me angry. It's like all of my hatred is being turned into something inside me. I watched as Robotnik put a syringe into my arm and walked back again. This time however everything REALLY hurt. My body felt like it was being ripped apart.

Can't think clear anymore.

Something changed.

Must obey Robotnik. Must destroy Tails. Must kill.

**Robotnik's P.O.V**

My plan worked perfectly. Now that I have Sonic under my control he can destroy that pesky fox and I can take over the entire planet. With the help of my new werehog, nothing will go wrong.

I let down the werehog and he stood hunched in front of me staring right at me. He looked much different now, he was very muscular and had large fangs and claws. He was hunched and drooling. Clearly my chemical concoction had done its job perfectly.

"Sonic what are you to do?"

"Kill….fox…."

"Are you to listen to any of them?"

"No..only to master."

"Who is that?"

"You….obey…you." I watched as the werehog rubbed up against me and looked up lovingly."

"Go! Kill that boy and bring his carcass back to me!"

I watched as the werehog ran from the base and into the forest. Everything seemed to be going according to plan.

**Tails P.O.V. **

"Sally, have you seen Sonic today? I have something to show him."

"He never came home last night Tails. We thought you knew where he was." Sally said with concern.

"What do you mean he never came home? It's almost time for our rounds. He never is late. I mean he tries to be fashionably late, but he isn't ever late, late. Do you know if he ever came back today?"

Sally and Knuckles looked at each other, then at me. "No. We haven't seen him since he said he was going to talk to you today. Tails, he was very upset about never seeing you anymore. Did he talk to you?"

"You mean to tell me that you didn't talk to him. You guys BOTH knew I was working with the guys on the plane for Sonic. Gods, no WONDER he thinks I hate him!"

"We thought you didn't want him to know about it!" Sally screamed. "Don't blame us; you still should have tried to be with him a little bit! All he has done for three months is worry about you. I know you are old enough to take care of yourself now, but he has a tough time realizing that."

"I know he has, that's why I was hoping this surprise would make him happy." I looked down and my twin tails fell to the ground. "Don't worry. I will find him. It's my fault he is gone, and I will be the one to find him!" I looked at Will and he stared at me like he knew exactly what I wanted.

"Don't worry Tails; I will help you find him. Give me something to catch the scent and we can go."

I ran back to Sonic's place and grabbed one of his socks. I hoped for Will's sake it was clean.

"Bleeecchhh!" Will said as he wrinkled his nose at me. "Couldn't you have gotten a clean one? Don't worry, I certainly got his scent. Let's go!"

Will and I ran through the forest for some time as he tracked Sonic's scent. After a few hours, we sat down for a quick breather. Surely I would find him soon. All he is doing is running….right?"

**Sonic's P.O.V.**

Scent.

Smell Tails.

Master say find Tails.

Find. Kill. Smell Tails. Kill Tails. Revenge.

Found Tails. Kill. Rend. Destroy.

Obey Master. Please Master.

**Tails P.O.V.**

"What in the world is that?" Will said as he pointed off behind me. I turned to look and saw a blue…wait…what is that thing?

"Tails…..master say….kill."

Will looked at me and shuddered. "Dude…that is Sonic's voice!"

I thought to myself, no…no it couldn't be Sonic. I just saw him this morning. He was fine. I found myself walking up to the were…hog…I guess. To see if it really was my big brother.

"Sonic…is that you? Is that you big brother."

I watched him for several seconds. Once my words registered he spoke. "Sonic…me…"

"This is not good!" Will said as he began to shake. "Your bro is buffer than me now! That is not good for us!"

"Sonic, why do you want to kill me?" I asked.

"Told to. Must." Sonic growled as he leapt at me swiping his claws and swinging down his powerful arm.

"Tails no!" Will said as he pushed me out of harm's way. He took a swipe from Sonic's claws directly across his strong chest. Blood spurted on Sonic and Tails. The blood stopped Sonic in his tracks.

"Will, oh my god are you ok?" I said as I knelt down beside my friend.

"Yeah, he just cut me up pretty bad. You gotta bring him back to us Tails. I know you can do it!"

"Not…Tails…must….Tails…" Sonic said with a growl.

"Sonic! Remember who you are! You are not my enemy. You are my friend. We have been together for years. We fight together every night! Don't you remember?" We are not enemies."

"Remember?" I could see a spark of life returning to Sonic's eyes.

"Yes Sonic. I know today….we had a misunderstanding. It has been my fault all along. I've been trying to rebuild our plane. Do you remember our plane?"

"Sonic…remembers…plane…"

"Good. I've spent the last year trying to rebuild it. My friend Will has been helping me, along with a few others. That's why I haven't been around so much. I just wanted to surprise you for being such a great friend and father figure to me. I'm sorry if my teenage attitude got in the way. Now, I'd just like to have you back to normal again."

The werehog only growled in response amd stepped closer to me

"Must. Kill. Obey."

I began to cry. Lord, I'm sixteen years old and I'm crying. i can't hurt my big brother. I just can't.

The werehog froze in its tracks. It began to howl and it grabbed its head in pain. I watched this display for several minutes. I wanted to help him but every time I tried to get close he slashed at me and growled to get away.

"I miss you Sonic. Please come back to me. I am so sorry I made you mad. You know I love you!"

The spark in Sonic's eyes returned. The werehog growled and put his hands over his face. After a few minutes he looked up at me and smiled.

"Don't cry Tails. I'm…not mad." Sonic said in a very guttural voice.

"Sonic…are you really back? Did I really snap you out of it?"

"I am back….for the most part. If not in body…then in mind." I noticed Sonic then look to Will. "I am so sorry I hurt you Will, can you ever forgive me?"

"Yeah Sonic! I'm not seriously hurt. It isn't like you were under your own will."

Sonic kept holding me tight. It felt so weird since he had so much hair...and so much bulk.

"Sonic…I know we are having a moment and all…but, you are very strong now and you are crushing me."

"Sorry. I am not used to being buff." Sonic said with a guttural laugh."

"Tails, I have an idea to get my body back if you are willing to help me."

I agreed. It wasn't like we hadn't done crazy plans before.

Sonic brought me and Will to Robotnik's hideout. Both of us acted dead while Sonic drug us in to his "master"

"Ahh my pet I see you have brought me two presents."

"Wolf….got….in…way…" Sonic said trying to act like a slave would act.

"You did well my pet. Now, we can take over the rest of the planet with Tails out of the picture."

I watched as Sonic took to the air and came down hard on Robotnik. Robotnik stared at Sonic with wild eyes. I stood, along with Will and we steadied our guns on the evil doctor.

"Change my brother back if you please." I said as I cocked my gun.

"Fine, just take him into the lab and put him in chamber one. He will be split from the persona. Just let me go and you can use it. If you kill me, the lab will self destruct."

I motioned for him to get into his escape pod. We all watched as he ran like the real coward he was. At least for now, he was stopped. I felt we could take a sigh of relief.

"Hurry get me into that chamber, you know he is going to blow this place sky high!"

I set up the pod and watched as my brother was torn into two. The Sonic I know and love and the werehog that was his hatred and sadness. Both were Sonic, but one was my brother and one was a mindless pet. I prayed that my Sonic was the one that got the brains back.

"You did it kiddo. Sonic is back and better than ever!" Sonic said as he gave me a hug. "But what are we going to do with that thing?"

Sure enough the werehog was still there. It bounded up to us and looked at me as if it wanted me to tell it something. It stood upright at full height and showed off its pecs and abs to both of us. "Werehog….want…come…too…."

"Sonic we could just leave it…"

"No, we must take it. Besides I think my persona has worn off on it. Look how it is already attached to you."

Sure enough it was already rubbing its head on me and making pleased growling sounds. "Tails…protect…Tails…" I rubbed the werehog on its chest and it made another growling sound.

"Yeah, it likes you." Sonic said.

"Guys….hate to burst your bubble, but we need to get home. This place is gonna blow!"

We all nodded and ran.

**Sonic's house. (Tails P.O.V.)**

"Sonic, I am sorry I didn't think how I was hurting you. I didn't mean to. You are and will always be my father. I know we act like brothers…but…you raised me…I can't help but think of you as my dad…and…when I thought I'd lost you, I went nuts. Can…you take me back? I promise I'll do better."

"We both did wrong. However, I never didn't want you here. Come on home. I still love you and always will. I promise I will give you your space so you can be with your friends. Besides. We have this guy to take care of now. Robotnik sure messed up giving us another fighter."

We both looked at the werehog. He would need a lot of training, but one day he would be just as fierce a warrior as any of us. It stood at attention by me, its chest puffed out as if to warn anyone that dared hurt me. It was an awesome sight.

"Sonic. Let's take out the plane for a test ride. It is fully operational."

Sonic stood up and smiled. "Son, I was hoping you'd ask!"

Tails took me to see the plane. It was great to fly again! If only we could win this war. I want to be able to spend every day with Tails having fun.

Now, I know he wants to as well again!

**The End**


End file.
